Prawdziwa Miłość
by Intoxic
Summary: Magnus Bane miał doświadczenie w miłosnym biznesie, ale gdy wyjątkowy Nocny Łowca zjawił się w jego życiu, całe doświadczenie okazało się bezużyteczne


Ten jednorozdziałowiec, jest z dedykacją dla moich czytelniczek z opowiadania Ty i Ja to Jedno!

Dla: Glittery Angel, Roxxie, Kokosz, Eweliny, Oli1494, Demon Lionki, Alicelightwoodbane, KsiycowyCukier! To specjalnie dla was, na pokrzepienie serduszek, po dramatycznym rozstaniu Magnusa i Alec'a.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Prawdziwa Miłość**

Magnus Bane był już starym czarownikiem. Przez osiemset lat swojego życia, sądził, że doświadczył wszystkiego, czego mógł sobie tylko wymarzyć. Miał majątek, miał wielu przyjaciół, miał długie życie. Miał wielu kochanków, w większości pięknych i uroczych. I sądził, że miał doświadczenie w tym całym miłosnym biznesie. Sądził, że nic go już nie zaskoczy. Jednak grubo się pomylił.

W dniu, w którym Alexander Lightwood pojawił się w życiu Magnusa Bane'a, jego świat przewrócił się do góry nogami.

Od dnia w którym po raz pierwszy spojrzał na niebieskookiego, wstydliwego Nocnego Łowcę jego świat zawirował. Od tego dnia nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał nad rozmyślaniu o swoim niebieskookim Aniele. Był nim oczarowany. Z dumą przyznawał się sam przed sobą, że ten osiemnastoletni chłopak owinął sobie wokół palca osiemsetletniego czarownika. I czarodziej był zadowolony z tego.

Gdy przebywał z Alexandrem czuł się młodo, lekko, wolny, jak za swoich najlepszych czasów. Choć gdy spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony, to teraz przeżywał swoje najlepsze lata. Tu w Nowym Jorku, z osiemnastoletnim, czarnowłosym Nocnym Łowcą.

Nigdy przedtem nie czuł czegoś tak silnego, głębokiego, a jednocześnie naturalnego, jak w stosunku do Alec'a. Owszem, bywał zakochany przedtem, wielokrotnie, zarówno w pięknych damach, jak i w przystojnych dżentelmenach. To było coś w czym miał doświadczenie. Jednak gdy zakochał się w Alexandrze, całe jego doświadczenie okazało się być mylne i bezużyteczne.

Z Alexandrem wszystko było inaczej. Wszystko było intensywniejsze, radośniejsze, bardziej kolorowe, wyraźniejsze. Czasami Magnus nie mógł nadążyć za własnymi uczuciami. Tyle emocji odczuwał w stosunku do młodszego mężczyzny, że zwykły człowiek mógłby nie poradzić sobie z tym. Kochał go, pragnął go, potrzebował go w każdej sekundzie swojego istnienia. Był dla niego jak powietrze. Gdy Alexandra nie było przy jego boku, Magnus czuł, że jego klatka piersiowa się zacieśnia, że z trudem oddycha. Potrzebował go do życia. I nie rozumiał dlaczego?

Często się zastanawiał nad tym, czym różni się Alec od jego poprzednich partnerów. I swoją odpowiedź dostawał za każdym razem, kiedy jego serce przyspieszało i czuł ciepło, gdy słyszał trzy magiczne słowa.

„Kocham Cię Magnus"

Te słowa działały na niego jak potężny czar. Był w stanie wszystko zrobić, byleby usłyszeć ponownie te słowa. Na swoje szczęście słyszał je dość często. Bo Magnus wiedział, że jego Nocny Łowca go kocha. Widział to w jego przepięknych niebieskich oczach, o odcieniu oceanu, w których często tonął.

„Kocham Cię Alexandrze"

Nigdy nie sądził, że istnieje coś takiego jak magia słów „kocham cię". Ale za każdym razem gdy wypowiadał te słowa, jego serce rosło, biło w zawrotnie szybkim tempie, w brzuchu miał motyle. I był szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

Był szczęśliwy, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że żyje tak naprawdę. Czuł, jakby się obudził ze śpiączki, w której był od ośmiuset lat. Czuł, jakby narodził się na nowo. I to zasługa tego młodego chłopaka.

Magnus Bane nigdy nie sądził, że poszukuje prawdziwej miłości, aż do momentu gdy ta zapukała do jego drzwi, podczas jednego z jego przyjęć. Nie sądził, że jej pragnie, do momentu, gdy spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Nocnego Łowcy. Nie sądził, że przyjmie ją z otwartymi ramionami, gdy po raz pierwszy jego usta dotknęły miękkich ust młodego chłopaka. Nie sądził, że zasmakuje jej, aż do czasu gdy usłyszał trzy najpiękniejsze słowa w swoim życiu „Kocham Cię Magnus".

I był szczęśliwy, że niebiosa zesłały mu Niebieskookiego Anioła, który jest jego prawdziwą miłością.


End file.
